camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra Segale
Kyra Segale is a 13-year-old Daughter of Apollo. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Kyra Kiara Segale was born on May 14 to Apollo, the god of the sun, and Stephanie Segale, a famous singer, living in California. She met Apollo one day at one of her concerts and they fell in love. They soon had a beautiful daughter, which they named Kyra. She was found to have a birthmark of 3 stars on her right forearm, which was given to her by Apollo. Kyra was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia soon after she started school. She was always very active and sporty. She became the captain of her middle school's cheerleading team and she took part in many other sports like field hockey, lacrosse, soccer, basketball, and volleyball. She also had the most amazing singing voice in her school. She was very popular and she always enjoyed being in the spotlight. When Stephanie's job decided that she should move to Manhattan, New York, for more publicity. Kyra went through a lot of emotional stress in the following year because she never wanted to leave California. She was bullied a lot in her small boarding school in New York because she was very hyperactive and she couldn't read very well because of her dyslexia. She had very few friends but they wouldn't stand up for her whenever she was bullied, so she decided that they weren't true friends. A nymph named Lilly Bushes eventually found her and took her to Camp Half-Blood. Kyra doesn't have many friends because there aren't many people her age at Camp Half-Blood. Early Life Kyra had many friends and grew up very popular in California. She loved it and had never thought about leaving her beatutiful home. As soon as Stephanie told Kyra that they would be moving to New York, Kyra went through a lot of emotional stress and spent the rest of her time crying. Once they moved to New York, Stephanie put her into a boarding school, where she was made fun of for her ADHD, dyslexia, and her attempts to display her musical talents. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to when she was bullied. She often attempted to "escape" the school, which only got her into more trouble when her friends alerted the headmaster. Kyra had lost hope until one day Lilly Bushes found her and they fled the school succesfully. She now loves writing songs because she feels that it is a good way to express her feelings. Kyra hopes to be just like her half-siblings and some day become the counselor. Appearance Kyra has brunette hair and pretty brown eyes that sparkle when you look into them. She is 5'5", which some people consider tall for her age. She is very skinny because she plays a lot of sports. She has a birthmark of 3 stars on her right forearm. Alliances *Sophia Cantin *Ashley Finnick *Kyan Jake Robbinson *Aimee Stossel *Angelique Benson Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Kyra can control the sun. *Kyra has an amazing singing voice. *Kyra can play any instrument given to her. *Kyra memorizes any song or note she hears. *Kyra is a musical prodigy. *Kyra is a very quick learner. *Kyra is very skilled with the bow and arrow. *Kyra is an amazing dancer. *Kyra's favorite instrument is the trumpet. *Kyra's main weapon is a bow and arrow. Gallery 10f2025dcd38a14d010dce1860830199_lg.jpg a3649shealeigh.jpg -3.jpg|Kyra's birthmark Shealeigh-Pictures-shealeigh-voitl-29767363-401-594.jpg nbt-contestant-shealeigh--large-msg-131880141495.jpg nbt-contestant-shealeigh--large-msg-131880142191.jpg img-thing-2.jpeg 8435529_600x338.jpg shea_bg.png Shealeigh-shealeigh-31140999-854-480.jpg shealeigh-1.png 5088eecec1690_141623n.jpg|Kyra's songwriting book and diary 8593.jpg|Kyra's ballet shoes tap_shoes.jpg|Kyra's tap shoes 9512-43_Value_Jazz_380.gif|Kyra's jazz shoes 115831-e8c5e79bfabae0ae83adb498e4113a3a.jpeg|Kyra's trumpet h7403.jpg|Kyra's headphones TDM-204BL.jpg|Kyra's microphone Category:Child of Apollo